


Experience Points

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mark shows some slight dom tendencies, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of references to the game Dead By Daylight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: Playing a game with your friends would have been fun had you not died early into a match. Feeling a little salty and in no mood to wait around bored while your friends finish the round, you elect to find another means of entertainment. Namely, seducing boyfriend #1, who’d killed you in-game, and then enjoying things even further when boyfriend #2 is too compelled to not join in.





	Experience Points

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that Jungkook and Mark both had birthdays fairly recently, so this was my way of killing two birds with one stone. Or...killing two smuts with one fic?

You were about to die.

Of course, it would not be in a literal sense, but the impending doom chasing you from behind, filling your ears with intense music and a frantic heartbeat, spoke volumes about how very near your were to kicking the bucket. Were you happy about it?

“Dammit, Kookie!”

Absolutely not.

“Fuck! Put me down or so help me, I’m gonna get you back for this!”

Your captor showed little remorse for your plight, his familiar witch-like cackle almost as loud as the hammering of your fingers against the space bar of your keyboard as you did everything in your power to help your on-screen character struggle free of the shoulder she’d been tossed over.

“Oh, god! Oh, god! I’m almost free! Somebody, please, give me a body block or something! Ah crap!”

No one seemed near enough to block the killer’s path and provide you with a few more seconds to escape, your character shrieking out in horror as she was hefted on to one of the sacrificial hooks littering the game map. Supernatural claws descended around her and you resumed your wild mashing of keys to try and hold the end at bay for just a bit longer, watching your life bar dwindle down as the killer’s heartbeat grew softer, the monster under Jungkook’s control stepping away to find other prey.

“Hang on, YN! Struggle your little heart out!”

“I mean, I appreciate the sentiment, Tae, but you could hop off that generator and come rescue me.”

“I mean, he would, but we’re sooo close to being done.”

“Hey, Youngjae, are you sure about that?”

Almost as soon as Jungkook had posed his question, tone already amused, you heard the sound of Youngjae and Taehyung screaming in surprise, turning your camera to watch their character’s silhouettes run in different directions. The familiar Halloween theme music trilled, letting everyone know that Jungkook’s chosen killer, Michael Myers, had reached tier three of his Evil Within skill, rendering everyone a one-hit down. The fact that he was busy with your other friends gave you hope that maybe you’d have a chance to be rescued and you let out a sigh of relief as you turned your camera again to see Mark’s character running your way.

“Keep struggling, baby! I’m coming!”

“Yes, Mark! I love you! You’re my hero!”

“No! Nu-uh! She’s mine!”

“Oh shit!”

Mark’s profession of intended heroism soon fell flat as Jungkook gave up on his new quarry to head right back in the direction of the hook, one boyfriend clearly determined to prevent the other from saving you. You watched as Mark drew closer only to continue running right past you and your jaw dropped at the sight, viewing his form disappearing into the distance as Jungkook came to a stop right before you, moving his camera to make it look like Myers was smugly nodding his head your way.

“Mark, what the hell?”

“Sorry, YN, but he’s tier three and we’ve only got two generators left, so…”

“Oh, bite me, buddy! And you, Jeon Jungkook, can bite me too!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you suck at juking and got yourself caught!”

“I pallet-looped you through two generators, so we both know that’s a lie! You’re just mad that I stunned you!”

“And broke my Ruin totem!”

“That was Youngjae!”

You heard the aforementioned young man laughing wildly, clearly amused by the bickering and showing no regrets whatsoever that Jungkook’s wrath had been misplaced on someone else. He was about the sweetest person alive, but when it came to anything competitive, he could be an absolute devil. Regardless, there seemed to be no chance for you to survive the match and you watched with a frown as your character finally gave up the struggle, soul pulled up into the sky by the claws of the Entity. Pushing your keyboard tray in, you leaned back in your chair with a sigh and crossed your arms as the scoreboard appeared, letting you know how many points you’d won.

“Boo, now I’ve got nothing to do, but watch you guys try to work around Kookie generator patrolling.”

“Yeah, we left the last two way too close together, didn’t we?”

“Yep. Probably screwed ourselves a little bit.”

“Should’ve struggled longer, YN. Could’ve bought us some time.”

“Get bent, Tuan.”

He took no offense to your sulking, giggling in delight over your frustrated, pouting tone. You reached for the mouse, pulling up the spectate screen to watch how the remainder of the match might play out, finding that it appealed to you little when you knew how long a game could drag on when the last two generators were close enough for the killer to prevent the survivors from completing repairs. You switched to Mark’s camera view, seeing that he had already begun to run away from one unfinished generator as Jungkook drew nearer, and you let your screen return to the scoreboard, debating what to do until the next match began and you could return to playing.

You heard Jungkook’s mirthful laughter through your headset, betting he’d just managed a good hit based on the way Mark started cussing, and the sound of one of your boyfriends being so delighted by his successes gave way to a very promising idea. He’d been fairly unfair and unrelenting with you specifically during the match, almost leaving you feeling singled out, and the competitive nature you shared with both your lovers simply wouldn’t allow you to let either of them go unpunished, the younger of the two in particular. It seemed only fair that you make winning the game all the more difficult for your dear would-be boogeyman.

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab a snack or something. I’ll be back in a few.”

No one really responded, everyone too caught up in the game to be concerned with a player who could no longer participate, and you pushed your chair back as you removed your headphones, smiling as deviously as you dared while you sauntered out of your bedroom and down the hall. Jungkook seldom had his door shut unless he was up late into the night, gaming on his own with no desire to disturb Mark or yourself, so when you found his door cracked open you readily stepped inside. Unsurprisingly, he remained seated at his computer desk with his back facing you, headphones no doubt blocking out the sound of your arrival and you wandered over towards his bed, clicking your tongue at his wicked cackling as he continued his efforts to thwart your fellow survivors’ plans. He was having far, far too much fun for someone who had basically tunneled you without mercy the whole game and you simply couldn’t let that last, wiggling your hips back and forth as you shimmied out of your leggings. They dropped to the floor without a sound, followed soon after by your shirt and bra, and in no time you were naked as you pleased with your panties in hand. You twirled the flimsy material around one finger, grinning as you considered the best possible way to get Jungkook’s attention when he was likely to either not hear you or ignore you altogether while he was busy gaming.

“_Actions speak louder than words_,” you thought to yourself and you stretched the band around your fingers to slingshot it across the room, feeling victorious when it smacked against the computer screen before fluttering atop the desk.

Jungkook jolted, muttering some confused words you couldn’t quite hear under his breath, and he glanced down at the offending article on his desk before he looked over his shoulder. You almost laughed at the quick double-take he did, his eyes looking at you all wide and close to doe-like when he realized that you were stark nude on his bed, wearing nothing save a sultry smirk. He continued to gawk at you for a few moments and you waved your fingers at him in a friendly little greeting, scooting yourself backward across his bed, just enough that you could comfortably rest your feet against the edge of the mattress. Jungkook glanced away, turning back towards the screen, and his voice was a little shaky when he responded to something one of the other players had said to him, letting you know that you’d done a good job of distracting him from his intent efforts to murder and maim in-game.

“Y-Yeah. Think the batteries in my mouse might be going dead. Still not gonna let you fix this generator, Mark! You better run!”

He started to play again, letting you hear the sound of his mouse moving across its pad, fingers ghosting over his keyboard, and you were perfectly content to bide your time, knowing fully well that you’d already provided a tantalizing enough diversion that he’d not be able to keep his attention off you for long. As expected, within a minute he’d turned in his chair to take another gander your way and his mouth dropped open at the way you’d spread your legs wide for him, one hand sneaking down to slide over your bare cunt, rubbing your fingers up and down just to tease him. He mouthed voiceless words at you, seeming to ask you why you were being so evil, and you merely shrugged at him, smirk growing at the groan he let out when you used two fingers to part the folds of your pussy to let him get a better look. Little had happened thus far, your own touch more for his eyes than your own pleasure just yet, but having him even the slightest bit at your mercy aroused you to no end and you hoped he could see the telltale signs of wetness building, drawn about by another pass of your fingers.

“I’m fine! Just…my mouse is pissing me off! That’s all! Get back here, Youngjae! There’s a hook with your name on it!”

His eyes darted from you to his screen and back again, fingers tapping at his keyboard as he seemed to fight with letting his competitive streak win out or enjoying the show you were putting on, caught between a rock and a hard place. Or a hard-on, judging by the way his sweat pants had begun to tent. Thrilled to be giving him so much trouble, both out of the want for revenge and also the growing want for attention, for the satisfaction of your growing desires, you let your upper body fall back across the bed, arching your hips as you let arousal-dampened fingers search out your clit. You moaned softly with the first touch, rubbing lightly just to feel the burgeoning pleasure and let Jungkook see what he was missing out on. He loved watching you touch yourself. Both your boys did. Sometimes, they were content to just sit and enjoy the sight of you making yourself cum, praising you from where they observed, hands fisting their own cocks. Their self-control could only last for so long, though, and in the end, they always gave in to temptation, fucking your cunt and your mouth, making you cum over and over. Tonight would be no different and you knew it, eagerly letting your fingers dip down to your soaked entrance, waiting until Jungkook’s eyes were fully on you again before you slipped two inside, deep as you could take them.

“Mmm…fuck, I’m so wet, Kookie,” you told him, tone a low purr you weren’t even certain he could hear with his headphones on.

He tugged one side away from his ear, clearly needing to hear the sounds you were making, and you knew that you had him right in the palm of your hand, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip as his gaze zeroed in on the slow in and out of your fingers, probably thinking about how much better his own would fill you up, how well his cock would stretch you open.

“Yeah. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go see what YN is making to eat, cause I’m kinda hungry. You guys can pick who plays killer next match.”

Jungkook pulled his headphones off and set them down on the seat of his chair once he stood up, having seemingly lost the match without much care, striding over to the bed with his hands already gripping the hem of his baggy t-shirt. You soaked up the sight of him lifting the garment up over his head, the oversized material revealing the defined physique he always hid under clothes that were too large for his frame, swearing your core felt hotter at the sight of his abs. You loved tracing your mouth over his chest, letting your fingers follow the grooves of definition he possessed, scraping red lines across his honeyed skin. You lifted your hand from between your thighs, intent on touching his stomach as soon as he was close enough, but Jungkook snatched your wrist before you had the chance, lowering himself to his knees as he sucked the slick from your fingers, groaning at the taste of you.

“You made me lose,” he huffed out, eyes dark with frustration even while he was lowering his face to one of your thighs, kissing and nipping a line inward towards your cunt.

“You tunneled me to death and left me with nothing to do. I think this is only fair.”

“You’re mean, YN.”

“And yet you’re still gonna eat my pussy, aren’t you?”

He answered with a slow, delving lick from the bottom of your core to the top, making the loudest, most obscene slurping sounds as he all, but devoured your pussy. Jungkook’s tongue pressed inside, thrusting as deep as the wet muscle could just so he could taste you fully, really savor how wet you’d gotten from teasing him, and you sat up on you elbows to watch him, toes curling against the edge of the bed while your boyfriend ate you like a man on a mission. You could feel the faint vibration of him groaning against your sodden cunt, lips and tongue adding to the slickness as he savored you, sealed his mouth over your clit to suck and lave until you were rocking up against his face. One of your hands reached down to slink through his dark hair, gripping the strands, pulling them just hard enough to no doubt have his cock throbbing in his pants.

“Fuck, Kookie, you’re making me feel so good, baby. Mouth feels so, so perfect.”

“How did I know this was what you two were doing?”

Jungkook seemed utterly undeterred by the sound of Mark’s voice, continuing to let you all, but ride his face as he ate you out. Distracting as the pleasure was, you could never ignore one of your boys no matter how good you may have been feeling, turning a breathless smile in the direction of the brunette standing in the doorway, his expression as aroused as it was amused.

“If you knew, why didn’t you come to join us sooner?”

“Wasn’t sure you’d want me to…what with me leaving you to die last match and all.”

“True. I’m mad at both of you.”

You lifted your free hand to crook a finger at Mark, bidding him to step closer, and for a moment he made no move to give in, expressing his stubbornness with a toothy smirk, always enjoying making you work for what you wanted. You’d have huffed out an exasperated sigh had you not been panting already, Jungkook’s mouth making your whole body shudder and arch, one of his thick fingers slowly working inside you.

“Get over here and let me taste you. Maybe then I’ll consider forgiving you.”

“Can’t say no to that now, can I?”

Mark’s actions mirrored Jungkook’s from a few moments ago, his gait slow and self-assured as he moved closer, stripping the t-shirt from his frame, dark cloth giving way to his lean physique; thinner than Jungkook, but defined, athletic, and absolutely breath-taking. Mark was an absolutely gorgeous man, from head to toe beautiful, and you often had little shame for staring at him, gaze constantly led to lingering on his perfect mouth, with his soft lips and his heart-stopping smile. Your gaze caught on the line of soft hair trailing from his belly button to disappear beneath the waistband of his shorts, leading your eyes naturally to the bulge that told you just how ready to play he was. You moistened your lips at the sight, tilting your head up as the mattress dipped with his weight, and he caught your next moan with his lips, kissing you deeply. His tongue sought yours with insistence, swallowing every blissful sound you made as Jungkook added a second thick finger to your aching entrance, thrusting and curling slowly, as if to match the strokes of Mark’s tongue against your own. He pulled your bottom lip with his teeth, a bit hard, but you relished the tiny bite of pain nevertheless, looking up into his eyes with a smile as he trailed a gentle thumb across the faint sting he’d left behind.

“You always look so pretty when one of us is eating your pussy, baby. Look at you shaking already. Kook’s doing a damn good job, isn’t he?”

“Yes! Fuck, he’s so good. So fucking perfect.”

You glanced down, smiling to see that Jungkook’s eyes had lifted to watch the two of you even while his tongue flicked wild, unrelenting beats against your swollen clit, his lips briefly curving into a smirk to show his satisfaction for the praise before he dived back in, mouthing your core like he was starved for his favorite treat. Mark’s fingers traced across your breasts, flicking your pebbled peaks, pinching with the perfect hint of pressure, raising up a bit higher on his knees as you turned your upper body towards his pelvis, face to face with the concealed hardness of his dick. You leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip through the material, and the soft exhale Mark made had you clenching harder around the thrust of Jungkook’s talented fingers, hands shaking as you pulled his shorts and boxers down.

“Open up, baby. Take me in. Need to feel that pretty mouth swallowing me whole while Kook makes you feel good.”

“Do it. I wanna see you with your mouth full of his cock while I make you cum,” Jungkook rasped out, lips and chin glistening with your wetness while his fingers curled inside you, making you cry out from the intensity of the sweet sensations.

Your lips parted, tongue dipping out to trace and swirl the tip of Mark’s length, catching the faintest taste of salty precum, immediately greedy for more. Moving forward, you took him in, swallowed him deeper and deeper, coating Mark’s cock in the wetness of your mouth, lubricating it until your fist could tighten around it, move in fluid synchronization with the thrust and drag of your soft lips. Jungkook groaned against your mound and Mark mirrored the sound as you took him near to the brim, throat tightening now and again as you worked towards swallowing every inch of your older boyfriend’s prick, wanting all of him. He settled a hand against the back of your head, sweeping down to stroke the back of your neck soothingly as your eyes teared up with the effort, the wholly worthwhile effort, pulling off after a few minutes to work him with your hand as you caught your breath, body a trembling mess as Jungkook’s fingers worked against your g-spot, his mouth wild and hot on your clit.

“I’m really, really close! Kookie, please, I need you to stop!”

“Don’t you wanna cum, though, baby?”

Mark’s voice was sweet and surprised, a little shaky as you continued to stroke his slippery prick from base to tip, and the tone matched the look in Jungkook’s eyes as he eased his mouth away, fingers still filling you up ceaselessly.

“I wanna cum on someone’s cock instead. I need to feel all filled up.”

“We can do that.”

“We definitely can.”

Jungkook’s fingers eased out of your heated core, the loss of it almost painful, but certain to be worth it when they’d soon be replaced with something better, thicker. He swiped the cunt-drenched digits across your clit a few times, just to tease you a few seconds longer, and Mark grinned at the squeal you let out, seeming to not even mind when you let go of his erection for the moment.

“You already got her mouth. I want it this time.”

“You sure, Kook?”

“Yeah. No way I could watch her take you throat-deep without wanting it myself.”

“If you’re sure then I’m not gonna argue. Especially when you’ve gotten her so damn wet.”

“Besides, I did technically already impale her tonight. On a hook, yeah, but still…”

“Hey!” you chimed in, sitting up and crossing your arms across your bare breasts in a half-hearted huff. “That’s still a sore spot and you both know it!”

They both laughed at your reaction, practically endeared by your pouting and far from put off by the glare you shot at them, both men moving to a stand, temporarily leaving you alone on the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees and we’ll make it up to you.”

You turned your body, rolling over to settle into the position you’d been suggested, and Jungkook moved to rest on the bed as soon as you’d flipped, sitting up against his headboard before he waved you closer. You crawled the short distance over to him, providing ample space near the foot of the bed for Mark to rejoin you, and you arched your bottom up when you felt warm hands skimming across your hips, moving inward to grip the roundness of your ass. You lowered your gaze to Jungkook’s lap, taking in the sight of his bare cock, shorts discarded before he’d taken his seat, and your mouth watered anew to see him so hard, tip reddened with arousal. Ducking your head down, hands moving across his thick thighs, you pressed the softest kiss to the head of his length just to hear his breath catch in anticipation, hovering above him with your hot breath fanning against him again and again, until his hips lifted with his neediness.

“Please, baby…” he mumbled, fingers finding their way into your hair, the tip of his cock brushing your lips.

It would’ve been easy to keep teasing him, maybe even make him beg for the heat of your mouth just a little bit longer, but you felt satisfied with how you’d played with him thus far, needing to gain your satisfaction through his pleasure, through Mark’s pleasure, and of course, through your own. You opened up for him, tongue dragging up the front of his cock before you sealed your lips over him and lowered your face, down and down until you were nose to pelvis, his thickness making your throat burn and waver, but in a way you loved. You liked the ache of taking either of your lovers as deep as you could, finding the weight of them so deep inside to be a satisfying presence, even when it made your eyes water and had you gasping for air in the aftermath. It was gratifying to have them at your mercy and Jungkook fed perfectly into that enjoyment, head thrown back as he cried out your name, fingers tightening in your hair; holding rather than leading or forcing you to stay down. When you began to lift off, he let his grip loosen, his eyes lidded and dazed when you pulled him out of your mouth to fix him with a little smile, cock practically weeping already as your tongue circled his tip to collect more of his taste.

Your swirling motions slowed when you felt the head of Mark’s cock nudging between your thighs, ghosting back and forth across your cunt to coat his flesh with the wetness that drenched your folds, every stroke ending with a grind against your clit that had your hips wiggling in impatience.

“Mark, please,” you whimpered, your turn to beg, it seemed, and you felt the hands on your hips holding you a little tighter, keeping you still. “Please…”

“Swallow him again, YN. Go on and take him all in like I know you can.”

You obeyed if only for the promise of more to come if you did, taking Jungkook’s cock back into the warm heat of your mouth until he was as deep as you could take him, the young man before you a mess of tense muscles and breathless groans. You felt Mark’s hips moving, felt the head of his length nudging up against your entrance, and he wasted no more time with teasing, pressing in slow and so very deep, until he’d bottom out and you moaned around Jungkook’s cock from the feel of being so wonderfully full and stretched. It felt divine, incredibly fulfilling to have both lovers inside you, filling your mouth and your pussy with every inch of them, core clamping down on Mark’s dick until he was groaning as well, hips rocking with a slow grind that had your wet eyes closing, savoring how good he felt and how good Jungkook tasted.

“Keep going, baby. You’re doing so good.”

Mark’s praise had your heart racing, as did the motion of his hips easing back, sinking forward after to thrust into you slowly, almost with caution. Even when things could be wild and unhinged, sometimes a little bit rough, your boys always looked after you, took care of you and you lived for the pampered feeling it provided, their hands on your body sweet as they worked together to seek their pleasure in you, give it back completely. Mark’s pace quickened marginally as soon as he knew you were comfortable, thumbs rubbing a light caress against your skin even as he fucked his cock into you with more force, hard enough to make your body jolt and your pussy tingle with pleasure. The angle of it felt perfect, every thrust dragging against the sweet spot inside you, making you whine and cry as well as you could with every sound muffled by the presence of Jungkook’s length. You found your footing, so to speak, head and hands pumping over your younger boyfriend’s erection, massaging his pair with your fingers and letting him feel the flat of your tongue working the front of his thickness with every pass of your lips, sucking and swallowing to your heart’s content. Jungkook loved every minute of it, fighting to keep his hips still as you labored over him, panting and releasing encouraging cries, always so wonderfully noisy as you brought him closer and closer to an orgasm.

“Can’t believe you’re taking me so deep! Fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard like this!”

The room was a mess of noise, filled with Jungkook’s urging words and Mark’s low groans, the smack of his hips meeting your ass as he fucked into you harder and faster, and your own mouth sucking Jungkook’s cock. You felt sweat building across your skin, beads of wetness nowhere near to competing with the level of slickness that coated your inner thighs, dripping down from your pussy to leave tiny dots of moisture here and there on the sheets beneath you. Your lips and hands were just as wet, messy with saliva as you worked a tight fist over Jungkook’s dick whenever you needed time to breathe, a brief reprieve that never lasted long before you were swallowing him all the way to the back of your throat, filled to the brim again and again by Mark’s cock between your thighs, hilt deep with every thrust.

“Swallow it, baby. Please, please, swallow it for me!”

You obeyed his pleading, a request so easy to give in to when you loved the taste of his cum so much, bobbing faster while Mark slowed, grinding inside you to let you focus on swallowing whatever Jungkook gave you, his chest touching your back as he leaned forward.

“Don’t miss a drop, YN. We wanna hear you swallow all of it.”

Jungkook’s body grew all the more tense, his gasps for breath a little shakier, the grip of his fingers in your hair a little tighter, and you felt his cock begin to throb, every muscle in his body tight with anticipation. It was so warm when he came, feeling the pulse of his dick between your lips with the first spilling of his cum, throat working to swallow the first drop and then the next, breathing through your nose as you savored his release like you’d never gotten a chance to enjoy it before. Your cunt tightened until Mark was panting against your back, fighting against his own desire to seek his end until Jungkook had fully enjoyed his own, until you were finished and satisfied with swallowing down all of his orgasm.

“So good, YN. God, baby, you’re incredible.”

Jungkook looked down, brown eyes glazed over with the pleasure he was feeling, lips parted as he watched the sight you gave him, brow furrowed with the concentration of working your throat until slowly, the cock nestled between your swollen lips began to still and slowly soften, spending completely. You pulled off of his length with an audible pop, licking your lips to make absolutely sure that you hadn’t missed a single drop of his cum, and you fixed Jungkook with a proud smile that only grew wider at the blissed-out look on his face.

Mark allowed you little time for smugness, lifting his chest from your back seconds before he drew his hips back and slammed home inside you, hard enough to have you seeing stars and whining from how much you loved it, how good it felt to have him moving again. Your pussy had been aching and ready well before he’d been inside you, denying yourself the orgasm Jungkook’s fingers and mouth could’ve provided for the want of what you were now receiving, tasting one lover on your tongue while the other fed you inch after inch of his cock, over and again, thighs burning from the repeated smack of skin meeting skin. You moved back towards every thrust, accepting each plunge with enthusiasm and yearning, cunt so sensitive that every meeting of Mark’s hips to your ass made you feel ready to fall apart. The man behind you sounded just as lost to the pleasure, fucked out groans almost choked back as he focused on finding his satisfaction, providing you with yours. He scooped an arm around your chest to haul you up and back until together you were sitting up on your knees, cock still plowing into you as he slipped a hand between your parted thighs to rub your clit, help make you cum.

Before you, Jungkook remained reclined against his headboard, arms crossed behind his head as he smiled, clearly enjoying the show.

“Let him see you cum, YN. Show him how good you look when you’re squeezing my cock as tight as you can.”

Mark’s teeth nipped at your neck, his fingers strumming your clit until you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer, and you wailed as your orgasm hit, the relief of it so wonderous, so powerful that you’d have fallen forward without Mark’s arms keeping you clutched to his chest. He thrust a few times more, gasping against your throat as he went still inside you, savoring the way your inner walls tightened and squeezed him, keeping the pleasure going with continued strokes of his fingers against the sensitive bud crowning your sex. He kept going until you were shaking, until you whimpered at the overstimulation of it, and he lowered you back to your hands and knees, pulling himself quickly from the welcoming heat of your core. You listened to the rapid stroke of his hand, wild and reckless over his cock, bringing himself the rest of the way over the edge, spilling his cum across your ass and your back. One hand caressed your hip, the other slowly stilling its pumping motions once he was fully sated, and in mere moments the room fell nearly silent, filled only with panted breaths and tiny, lingering whimpers of bliss.

“Come here, baby. I’ve got you.”

Jungkook’s hands gripped your tired arms and he helped you crawl up his body until you fell heavily against his chest, briefly knocking the air from his lungs, but far from bothering him judging by the gentle laugh that followed. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a few tissues from the nearby box to start cleaning the splatters of cum decorating your skin, and it was as sweet as the gentle kiss Mark pressed to your sweaty cheek just before his weight shifted off the bed.

“I’m gonna tell the guys that YN decided to cook actual dinner. Let them know why we’ve been taking so long.”

“Knowing them, they’re just playing a match without us.”

Mark disappeared from sight, your lips pulling into a pout at the loss of one boyfriend, cuddling into Jungkook’s embrace to savor the affection until you could eventually receive more, craving love from both lovers as always.

Footsteps filled your ears not long after, head turning towards the doorway as Mark emerged again, expression slightly pinched.

“What’s the matter?”

He ran a hand over his face, clicking his teeth a few times as he seemed to search for the best way to respond, a shake of his head leading to the crossing of his arms, leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

“Tae and Youngjae are playing Overwatch now. They also said that you need to learn how to mute your mic, Kook.”

Mark’s brows arched, eyes fixed on you, and when you felt the sense of another gaze locked your way, you craned your neck back to see that Jungkook was staring at you as well, eyes wide and face slightly red. Neither of them seemed particularly angry, but they also looked far from amused, and you pushed yourself off of Jungkook’s chest, turning your back to him as you crossed your arms in an irritated huff.

“Screw you both. I don’t regret a goddamn thing.”

“Kook?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold her.”

Before you could react, you felt Jungkook’s arms wrapping around your own, lifting them up to leave you wholly and helplessly exposed. You struggled against the hold, finding it unbreakable, and your eyes widened as Mark moved closer, fingers already twiddling.

“Nononononono! Stop it!”

You felt fingers ghosting over your sides, the ticklish sensation making you twist and giggle, trying to glare at the unfairness of the situation.

“My payback was better! You both suck!”

Neither Mark nor Jungkook seemed to care and though you struggled with all your might, you were somewhat resigned to your fate. When the boys banded together there was no stopping them.

Dammit, but you loved them both anyway.


End file.
